Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a feeding device and more particularly to a feeding device for livestock, and horses in particular.
State of the Art
Certain livestock, such as cows, consume a large amount of food and can store the same and digest the food throughout the day to provide nourishment. Other livestock, such as horses, do not have a large amount of storage for food, and therefore cannot eat a lot of food all at once and digest throughout the day. Horses are more so grazing livestock that eat small amounts of food all day, wherein the amount of food is able to be digested and processed within the stomach and digestive tract.
Conventional feeding devices do not provide this type of feeding for horses and like grazing livestock, such as llamas, goats, alpaca, and miniature livestock such as miniature cattle. They do not have the ability to restrict the amount of food that livestock can eat at one time, and therefore do not have the ability to mimic optimal eating habits, in particular, for horses.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of feeding devices for an improved feeding device.